


Silent Night

by Kintara5



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse-- Except for two children who were up past their bedtime.





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> To j_mori; wherever you are.  
> May you read this when it's Christmas, if not step away right now and come back on the 25th xD  
> If it is the 25th, then allow me to say Happy Birthday :)

In the dark of night, two figures ran thru the empty halls.

Of the two, the eldest while carrying a plate full of cookies in one hand as he carried a glass of milk in the other led the way. Right behind him, the younger carried a bundle of blankets and pillows not aware that he was dragging them along the floor as they were much too long compared to his small form.

They both knew the dangers that they risked as they navigated through the silent night. But let it be known, the curiosity that a mere child holds is enough to dispel any fears they could ever come to know.

Since early morning, while others exchanged their joy and excitements for the upcoming festivities, the two snuck below the table covers to hide from prying eyes the plans they held for this late-night excursion.

So tonight, while they expected all to be sleeping under the night sky, they made their move to leave treats for the one they called Santa Claus; and if possible, they hoped to capture a glimpse of the man in red.

They knew exactly where to go for this expedition and that was to the Christmas Tree that was occupying the grand ballroom. They thought the location was perfect as the majority of the walls of this room were windows and glass doors which would give them full access to view outside. In addition to the main door that lead inside and out, the were certain Santa couldn’t enter the room without them noticing him.

After many ups and downs along the stairs and many lefts and rights from the corners they turned, they arrived at their destination.

Upon entering the room, their eyes shot wide as they gazed upon the many bright lights that cascaded all over the tree and the hundreds of ornaments that hung from just about every end of its branches.

Filled with excitement the two children looked at one another with eager grins, nodding to themselves they enacted their plan.

The eldest immediately made his way to the table and placed the plate of cookies next to the Christmas cards they drew up earlier in the day. Stepping back to inspect his handiwork he realized he still had the glass of milk in his hands and placed it beside the plate.

As for the youngest he ran up to the tree and dumped the blankets and pillows onto the floor. Rushing from corner to corner he stretched the blanket as far out as it could go, luckily enough space for them both to lay on, with a great heave and ho he threw the pillows on top and grabbed his blanket tossing it up in the air as he dove underneath it.

The eldest heard a small yelp come from underneath the blanket he rushed to his accomplices side and peeked below. Finding the smaller child rubbing his knee he couldn’t hold back the laugh that threatened to come out.

Instead the two traded merry smiles with one another and joined together underneath the warm blanket.

All they could do now was wait until the man in red appeared. When he would come they didn’t know, but at least they had each other to keep themselves company through this silent night.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone as well, Merry Christmas to you all!  
> Yes it is early, but the 24th is reserved for last minute preparations because tis' it not the season of procrastination :^), and then the 25th is family day so if not now it'd have been the 26th xD  
> But aside from that; may that day be joyous for you all and may your other days be more joyous than the last :)


End file.
